


I Hate You

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [27]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Dammit Jim, Fluff, Jell-O Prank, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Dwight: *being mad and stuff*Jim, already pulling out a ring: God you're so fucking stupid
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Kudos: 70





	I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comment from ProfJamie20. I literally ly you guys so much, you always comment and have such nice things to say. I hope you guys enjoy this!

"Dammit Jim. You can't keep using the same prank over and over and putting my stuff in Jell-O!" Dwight ranted at Jim, looking at him with a furious expression. Dwight continued for a while, yelling at Jim and telling him to grow up all while glaring at him and putting his hands on his hips. 

"God you're so stupid Dwight" Jim said with a smile on his face as he reached into his pocket. "What? I'm stupid? No you are stupid" Dwight yelled, his fury returning to a new crescendo. Jim just kept smiling and looking at Dwight with adoration. 

"Yell back at me Jim!" Dwight said, glaring at Jim for not even responding to his threats and anger. "Dwight Schrute, I love you so much and it would make me the happiest man in the world if you were my husband" Jim said, smiling up at Dwight as he got onto one knee. 

Dwight stared at Jim with wide eyes. "Wh-what Jim, what is this?" Dwight asked. "It's a proposal Dwight" Jim said with a nervous smile. "You put my stuff in Jell-O" Dwight said with his brows furrowed. Jim nodded, "yes I did do that" Jim acknowledged. 

Dwight kept looking back and fourth between Jim and his stapler that was buried in Jell-O. " I hate you so much and yes I'll marry you" Dwight said with a glare to Jim. Jim's face brightened up and he let out a chuckle as he slid the ring onto Dwight's finger. 

"I love you so much Dwight" Jim said, getting up and wrapping his arms around Dwight's neck and kissing him. "I love you too" Dwight said against Jim's lips as he kissed him back. The rest of the office clapped and congratulated Jim and Dwight for their engagement.


End file.
